Incorporated by reference herein in its entirety is the Sequence Listing entitled “sequence Listing.txt”, created Jul. 2, 2014, size of 11 kilobytes.
It is known that microorganisms which produce useful products through fermentation require very large amounts of energy such as ATP when the biosynthetic pathway is enhanced.
As is known in the art, it is very important that the intracellular balance between nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD(H)) that is produced by catabolic reactions and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate NADP(H) that is used in anabolic reactions in microbial metabolic processes. NAD(H) is an intermediate in the catabolic reactions that generate ATP through the oxidation of food and functions as an energy source. And NADP(H) play roles in providing a reducing power in the in vivo metabolic process, that is providing the high-energy electrons needed to synthesize molecules by reacting with enzyme which generally catalyze an anabolic reactions. The balance therebetween is regulated either by the phosphorylation of NAD as shown in the following equation 1) or by the dephosphorylation of NADP as shown in the following equation 2).NAD++ATPNADP++ADP  Equation 1)NADP+NAD++phosphate  Equation 2)
Thus, in order to effectively produce reducing power such as NADPH, a phosphate source such as ATP should be increased together.
ATP (Adenosine-5′-triphosphate) has a high energy phosphate bond, and generates energy when it is hydrolyzed to ADP and phosphate. ATP is produced mainly by chemiosmotic phosphorylation via the electron transport system in microorganisms or by substrate-level phosphorylation. The produced ATP is degraded to supply the energy required for cells and is reused by regenerating via glycolysis pathway or oxidative phosphorylation.
Based on this fact, studies have been conducted to apply bacteria's ATP energy regenerating process to the mass production of useful products in order to facilitate energy supply (Biosci Biotechnol Biochem., (1997) 61: 840-845). In studies on the regeneration of ATP in E. coli, it was found that the level of ATP in a microorganism is about 150% higher than that in the parent strain when a few genes, including ysaA (NCBI Gene ID: 948085), ydaS (NCBI Gene ID: 945923) and ybiX (NCBI Gene ID: 947502) genes was deficient, respectively, and this finding was applied to the production of glutathione (FEMS Microbiol Lett., (2009) 297:217-224). However, there was no direct report directly explains the increase in production of amino acids caused by attenuation in the activities of proteins that are encoded by the genes.